


Poppy

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Truncated Nightmare Hour (Podcast)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Truncated Nightmare Hour is a podcast written by James Hamilton and Molly Beth Morossa, recorded at london horror festival in 2016 and has yet to be released and probably wont be. one episode i watched concerned the poppy man a version of which can be seen by clicking this link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xddDwPFtU-E





	Poppy

Sebastian Owle listens to the story of the Poppy man and dismisses this as nonsense. There can’t be something out there forcing people to wear poppy’s on remembrance day. As he walks home from the studio he draws his coat more firmly closed and tries to convince himself that there is nothing in the shadows. It’s not futile, there’s nothing there. The people he talks to on a daily basis are just confused, thinking there’s something supernatural following them, but there isn’t. This world is far too mundane for anything to be lurking in the shadows. No one’s watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Truncated Nightmare Hour is a podcast written by James Hamilton and Molly Beth Morossa, recorded at london horror festival in 2016 and has yet to be released and probably wont be. one episode i watched concerned the poppy man a version of which can be seen by clicking this link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xddDwPFtU-E


End file.
